Remembering
by Blackmoonlight
Summary: YAOI Yami finds out many things from a small diary and remembers a past romance...unique pairings...YamiDarkMage of Chaos...is a challenge fic
1. Default Chapter

TO REMEMBER~~~~~

By Blackmoonlight

Standard Disclaimers apply: all YuGiOh characters belong to Takahashi-san…hee^.~

Warnings: *****YAOI***** also, the following fic was written in reply to a challenge.

Okay, this story is starting off a little slowly and no matter how many times I rewrite it still ends up like this…but still, I like challenges…give me more!!!!! 

I've just never done a character/card pairing before…unique…-.-;;;

HEH…soooo, I dedicate this to High Priest Seto-(you wanted it)…

Prologue 

The sun rose slowly from the east and cast it's golden shadow across Tokyo. A pair of crimson eyes watched it as it inched slowly up the clear sky, the small area surrounding the glowing orb turned a into a perfect blend of colors from the rainbow, red, orange, yellow, purple, and just the slightest tint of greenish blue. A leather clad figure eased out of a sitting position and stood up.

Yami watched as the different colors bled and spread across the sky as the sun rose steadily. The scenery was breath taking, and relaxed him. He certainly needed the relaxation. Yami took a glance at the sunrise once more before heading back into the game shop. The Battle City Tournament had ended a month ago and he had found a way to separate himself from his hikari-Yugi Mouto. In short, he had his own body now and could go wherever he wanted. The pharaoh sighed and massaged his temples in a circular motion. Ever since he had separated from Yugi, random visions had started to plague him incessantly. ~Piercing crimson eyes, a flash of a dark room…hundreds of candles,,,~ Those were the things that had plagued him constantly regardless of what or where he was. Suddenly Yami found him looking into amethyst eyes and started in surprise. 

"Yami-kun? Are you okay?" Yami smiled down at the small boy reassuringly and nodded.

"Hai. Did you want something Yugi?" The short teenager shook his head.

"No, not really, I just wanted to see if you were alright, you haven't been yourself lately…" Yugi trailed off uncertainly as he realized that the pharaoh once again had a slightly glazed look in eyes.

"Y…Yami?" Yami blinked and looked down again.

"Hm…?" Yugi decided that since Yami was ignoring the question to go on and say what he had meant to in the first place.

"Yeah, me and Anzu are going to the park…just so you know, in case something happens."

"Okay, see you later then Yugi." The older boy turned and walked away without following through with the usual routine: Teasing Yugi about his relationship with Anzu until the smaller boy was as red as a tomato.

Yugi looked after the retreating figure with a frown…

Yami walked slowly down the streets until he found himself in front of the library. He shrugged and walked in. Life was full of unexpected twists so he might as well just wait for them to happen and save himself some energy. Besides he had noticed the wind picking up and decided that it was definitely getting to cold to stay out there with just a leather tank top on no matter how many belts there were on it. He entered the library quietly and let his feet take him where they wanted. Rows of shelves passed by and finally Yami found himself standing in front of the Ancient Egyptian section. Yami exhaled slowly, reached out and trailed his hands over a cover of a particular book that had caught his attention at once. He cautiously took it off the shelf and dusted the cover off, obviously, this book hadn't been checked out in a long time. The cover shone a dull golden color under the layers of dust. As Yami finished dusting off the cover he saw why the book had barely been checked out before. It was written in hieroglyphics. 

He flipped open pages wistfully. He had given up on remembering his past a few months ago, including on remembering his native tongue. He slowly flipped through the pages and skimmed the contents…looked like a diary…His crimson orbs widened as he realized that he was reading the Egyptian text as easily as one of Yugi's schoolbooks…He smirked to himself; guess he really didn't have to chase after his past, his past was already trying to catch up to him. He glanced at his watch and almost fell over. It was already five in the afternoon, he had spent the whole day walking around in the library- He winced as a thought ran through his mind, Yugi was going to freak on him…

Chapter One…

Yami sighed as he settled into a cozy corner in his room. Yugi and Anzu had both flipped when they didn't see him at lunch and were ready to call the police by the time he had arrived-around five. The pharaoh rolled his eyes; they acted more and more like his parents every day…

The teen sighed and grinned before finally opening the book from earlier, he had checked it out. Somehow the small diary felt familiar to him…he shrugged the feeling off and began to read.

_ 10-23_

_ Tomorrow will be my eighteenth birthday; my sister has given this journal to me as an early gift. I love her a lot so I might as well just write in it…Yeah, I have to go report to my father now in order to prepare for my initiation as new pharaoh tomorrow. It will be very boring…_

Yami blinked and stopped. This journal was now obviously written by a young prince…too bad he didn't sign his name to close the entry…

_ 10-26_

_ It is at night know and the moon is high in the sky above the pyramids-_

Yami winced as his eyes was flooded with a picture of pyramids, dark and cold illuminated by a bright sphere in the dark sky…

I have been initiated as pharaoh and know will be known as Pharaoh all over the country that I now rule. My sister was so happy for me at the ceremony and yet I am not…for with being pharaoh comes the burden of responsibility. Maybe I am still immature but now I will have to be careful of what I say and to whom…

12-29

Lately I have been learning how to use my millennium item that has been given to me as part of being pharaoh and have been very busy... I found this book again; under a pile of things that I have thrown into a drawer…I hope my sister will not be offended… I have learned to summon the shadow monsters to our realm. They really are interesting and are much nicer than most of the people in my palace that surrounds me…not to mention a lot cuter. For example, the Mystic Elf, Dark Magician Girl, Celtic Guardian, even the cold Princess of Tsurigi is better than the boring people I am surrounded and smothered by. My millennium item is a little puzzle shaped like a pyramid and is the strongest of all eight. 

Yami's eyes widened as he read the last sentence again-could this writer be an ancestor of his? 

The monsters I summon can stay in this realm for a day.

One of the many shadow monsters that catches my attention the most is the Dark Magician… no…there is another that catches my attention even more. The Dark Mage of Chaos-one of the most powerful of his kind. His eyes are crimson like mine, but sharper. The one time I saw him was when my father had summoned him…he had glanced at me and his eyes pierced through my very soul…

Yami's vision swam again as a scene unfolded in front of his eyes; a shadowy figure was talking to a tall leather clad figure. The tall figure turned and all that filled his eyesight was bright crimson eyes…Yami shook his head to clear his vision and continued to read.

I want to see him again- I don't know why but I do…I guess I just want to know him better…

Yami sighed and slowly closed the book…his head was tired from all the events that had happened throughout the day…Slowly sleep enveloped him before he could even stop to consider all the clues…

TBC

BM: heh…*sweatdrop* that was a little boring, ne?

Konue: ch… it was below boring it was horrible!!

BM: *whimper* Gomen!!! Please review anyways and tell me what you think…

*runs off in tears*


	2. Recollections

To Remember~~ 

Standard Disclaimers apply: All YGO characters belong to Takashi-san!!!

BM: *sniffle* no one's review'n!! 

Konue: That's 'cus ya totally suck!!

BM: @_@ "……"

Konue: *sigh* just please review this damn story…she might get suicidal if you don't… -.-;;;

BM:shuddap…ohh!! Thanx to High Priest Seto and Starlit Hope for reviewin' I wub you guys!!

Dedicated to High Priest Seto (You challenged me so…yeah.)

Chapta One: Recollections 

          A figure obscured in the shadows…slowly the pharaoh's vision came into focus and showed a tall man dressed in leather belts and bolts, the silver buckles reflecting the crescent moon's light that came flooding into the small enclosure…the figure slowly turned as a breeze of cool air wafted over and lifted the man's hair…blood red eyes sprang out from the perfectly formed face. Slowly the vision blurred and came back into focus on the pair of lips as it's owner walked closer and finally brushed against his own softly-----

Yami sat up abruptly and panted loudly as he brought his hand up to brush his lips lightly…he glanced at his surroundings and saw that he had fallen asleep on the floor of his room. Glancing outside, he blanched when he realized that it must be somewhere in the afternoon- the sun was high in the sky and was spreading it's glorious light evenly among his room though it was more like blinding to the young pharaoh…the young man swept his hand through his hair and sighed…at least Yugi didn't wake him up early- he would have missed that dream. The pharaoh fingered his puzzle lovingly as he lost himself in reflecting upon all that had happened in the previous dream, a bluebird chirped loudly somewhere out in the world and brought the daydreamer back into reality.

          Yami sighed, frustrated. The dream had seemed so real- it felt more like a distant memory…and why was it that he always saw crimson eyes in his dreams? It all had to mean something- the fact that he was having dreams like these about guys were the least of his concerns- after all one of his friends, Jounouchi Katsuya was dating and currently in love with another guy- none other than the multi-billionaire- Seto Kaiba…Yami smirked. He always knew that there was a reason for the egotistic Seto to call the blonde a dog/mutt. 

( in the pharaoh's mind: Jou = Dog/Mutt; Dog/Mutt = Bitch; therefore- Jou = Bitch…which meant ultimately- Kaiba's bitch…) ^.~  

A sharp knock on his door made the pharaoh jolt out of his philosophical state. He glared and got up and grabbed the interesting 'diary' next to him, cursing the person who had forced him to give up his comfortable position on the floor…he swung open the door and found himself staring down into wide amethyst eyes.

"Yami? Are you okay…? I found you sprawled out on the floor this morning…you looked like you were having an…er…important dream so I left…"

The pharaoh winced…he could totally since the curiosity pouring out from his hikari's* body and the question was obviously in the boy's eyes…Licking his lips, the pharaoh thought fast and came up with a plausible explanation of having this intense crush on this…girl…that he had met the other day…leaving a very happy and content Yugi in the game shop as he ran out with the excuse of being late for a date with the mysterious girl.

Yami sighed gratefully as he stopped in front of a small park, looking in, there was barely any one there and certainly none that he knew- adjusting his position under a wisteria tree he carefully opened the fascinating diary and started to read once again…

_12-30_

_          I've forgotten to mention several things in this journal…most of the things not written down are my dreams- and also thoughts of a certain shadow monster…Lately my dreams had become more and more peculiar and…'heated'… Now not a day goes by without me yearning for the presence of the shadow monster- both emotionally and physically. These past few days, my father had summoned him daily to the palace and daily I see him, yet I am not sure he sees me. Every time he glances at me my breath catches in my throat and his mesmerizing eyes hold me captive as if he had cast a spell on me simply by looking at me- I know for certain that he already knows how I feel about him, how can he not? His dark eyes penetrates my soul each time he looks at me.  However, I am also disappointed beyond comprehension…If he truly knows of my feelings and yearnings then why does he not respond to me?_

Yami suddenly felt his heart clench as he read the last sentence. He thumped his chest with his fist trying to lessen the sudden pain- why was he sharing this person's emotions and memories? He never longed for a person like this before so why did the feeling feel so familiar to him? A small voice slowly whispered into his ear. _ Is that true Pharaoh? Have you never really longed for anyone or anything that way…? Have you really forgotten…forgotten about him…? _Yami shook his head- this book was making him go crazy…yet he didn't want to stop reading it…he felt like he was meant to read it, like he hadto no matter what.

No matter what, I rather my heart truly shatter for a real reason, then sit here and wonder about it…I have learned the final step that allows me to summon monsters more powerful then the regular ones…you have to truly wish for them to come, to trust in them and request them to answer your invitation into this world instead of rudely ordering them to heed your call…Tomorrow on the eve of New Year' s I will summon him before midnight and find my answer… if all goes like I don't dare to hope, he will return my affection and well…hopefully I will be able to share the first kiss of the New Year with him…

Yami frowned…who the hell was this person talking about? Why did it sound so damn familiar to him? 

12-31

I cannot write much now, for it is already ten in the evening and the moon glows with a bright aura, glittering in the dark sky and casting its magic over all of Egypt…I will go now to summon- no invite him to share this evening with me- hopefully I will not return with a broken heart and soul…Ahh! To see the crimson eyes of the Dark Mage of Black Chaos again…

          Yami's eyes widened…crimson eyes…blood red with lust…his vision blurred as another vision was forced into his mind-

TBC-

BM: Sowwy it took dat long fo me ta update!! 

Anyways please review!! Please I'm begging shamelessly here!!!

*grovels on the ground*Also tell me if ya want this to be a lemon…

R/R!!!

OHH also I'm starting a S/J pairing base on the manga Gravitation

*squeals*


	3. Realization

To Remember 

By Blackmoonlight (Tsuki/moon)

Standard disclaimers apply: all YGO characters belong to Takashi-san.

Warning: short chpt. Ahead!!!! Sorry!!!

Tsuki: Okay peoples, thanks to High Priest Seto for reviewing!!! ^x^

                   *beams brightly at him and pokes the bouquet of lemon blossoms* Lookat!!! They're blooming into lemons!!!

Anyways, I left off at the vision part- so this is sort of a flash back for the pharaoh when he meets- yeah just read it…Please review!!! I'm groveling!!!

Soo sowwy fo not updatin' faster!!! I had finals and then I was banned from the internet…T.T I hate my school- I'm only a freshie dammit!!! Burn WHS Burn!! *ahem* anyways enjoy…^.^;;;

**Chapter Three: Realization part one.**

          White puffs of steam came out of the pharaoh's opened lips as he hurried to the secluded area. It was a cold night and already five minutes till midnight, the time to ring in the new year, time for new beginnings, new…new passions. Yami mentally slapped himself as he stopped, panting for breath. The Dark Mage of Black Chaos probably didn't even know whom was- much less cared. A small voice in the back of his head argued with him, _still didn't that give him an advantage? Just grab 'im and kiss 'im!_ Yami winced- that made him sound like a rapist…only one and a half minutes to the New Year, he exhaled loudly, trying to get the tension out of his body and focused his mind 

He sent his power into the puzzle- summoning the shadow monster, his obsession…his love. Yami felt the usual strain as he helped the mage make his way into the night surrounding him. There was only twenty seconds left on the clock Yami started to sweat and felt his body heat up as an unusual heat started to emit from the puzzle…ten seconds…he cried suddenly as a bright flash blinded him momentarily. A figure now stood in front of him, a familiar one, the one that filled his every dream- blood red eyes glowed at him steadily from the obscured face…Five…The lips opened and a deep voice wafted out, snapping Yami from his blissful daze…Four…

" My prince?" Three………Two. Yami quickly decided and ran over to the taller man flinging himself into the mage's arms, he was going to deal with the consequences afterwards- ONE…Yami squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips against the mage's going onto his toes in order to catch the other man's lips. Fireworks lit up in the sky, creating a magical aura around the two silhouettes, the background around them, lit up occasionally as the far off cheering came to the ears of the surprised men. Yami let go of the mage's neck and stepped back, embarrassed at his compulsive decision. 

A cool, slender finger slid under his chin, forcing him to look up into the dark pools of red, darker now with the shadows cast onto it from the surrounding pyramids. His breath caught in his throat as the Dark Mage of Black Chaos' free hand slowly caressed his cheek, leaving his skin prickling in anticipation and lust and forcing him to close his eyes. He felt the hand trail back down to his chin and tilt his face up, a light brush against his lips made his eyes fly open. The mage skillfully slipped between his parted lips and started to explore the dark cavern within, licking the insides of his mouth. Yami's eyes fluttered shut as a moan involuntarily escaped from his throat. 

TBC-

Tsuki: I'm really sorry peoples for stopping here! I'll finish this later- I have to go study for a Spanish quiz…Damn the teachers of WHS!!!!

Konue: You're just panicking 'cus you can't fail or else-

Tsuki: *whacks Konue over the head with a hammer* Shuddap you asswipe!! Anyways please review- tell me it sucks whatever!!! Just review!!!!

Konue: @.@;;;Yush…views…pleash……@.@;;;   


End file.
